Time Technologies CityMaster
The CityMaster is a single-deck transit bus model of the Autobús made by Tungsten AutoBuses, the bus division of Time Technologies. This bus is the company's first transit model and was widely successful, This allowed history to be told like never before. First generation (2018-present) The first generation model's pre-release picture was shown on December 18, 2015, then announced in late December 2015 as the company's entry into the bus market. The right-hand drive transit model was released on January 18, 2016, while the suburban model was released on January 21, 2016. These buses are based off a hybrid design of an Eldorado E-Z Rider II and a Bluebird TC/2000 and have working brake lights, turn signals, headlights, and taillights, notably similar to those on both buses. It also features driver controls and a simple designed dashboard along with school bus style doors. A non-functional LED destination display is included but to make it functional, a functional one must be added by the user unlike the CityMaster Slim, its main competitor. Inside the passenger compartment, there is a non-functional TV screen. The front row of passenger seats also face the rear and look similar to those you'd find a more luxury bus. Both standard models feature an inline-6 16-liter diesel engine paired with a ZF 8-speed automatic transmission and can operate at a top speed of 73 mph (115 km/h). An articulated bus marketed as the "L" model, intended to compete with Mrs. Mancy's AutoPod was introduced on March 2, 2018 and released on March 11, 2018. To handle the extra load, it has a more powerful engine, rated at 310 hp and uses a different ZF transmission. Models Available The CityMaster is available as various types in the RHD model. As the bus is sold as three different models, you can see how they are different. All models use a 2+1 seating configuration. Transit The transit model, with a rear door is only available for the left-hand drive market. This bus can seat about 90 passengers and was also the prototype for the lineup. This variant of the CityMaster was originally intended for use in London and the demonstrator was painted red as a result. Suburban The suburban model is available for both steering wheels but has the rear door deleted. This model is sold as the "twin" pack, meaning that the user gets both the LHD and RHD model of the suburban bus. This bus can seat about 123 passengers and is intended for more long-distance travel, as with a coach bus. The right-hand drive model is only available as a suburban model. Articulated In March 2016, the Urban 290L articulated bus was released to the public. For 2018, it is only available as a left-hand-drive model and is based off the transit variant. Unlike the standard model, the L has a 310 horsepower inline-6 diesel engine mated with a 6-speed ZF EcoLife transmission. Also, it has three doors and has a larger seating capacity, at about 35-40 passengers. However, unlike other buses in its class, the 290L has a top speed of 87 mph (140 km/h) with the rev limiter at 6000 rpm. The startup chime is also different from the standard bus and takes longer to startup. This bus has the engine in the rear, like its rigid counterparts. The trailer also has a set of rearward-facing seats right behind the "accordion" section of the bus. At this point, it is unknown if the articulated bus will be produced as a left-hand drive model, based off the suburban with the middle door deleted. Notable Operators Second generation (2019) On March 30, 2018, McDanny announced that she would be making the second-generation CityMaster. This vehicle is currently under development but is expected to be released as a 2019 model. According to development photos, the second-generation Urban 290 would have redesigned headlights and look somewhat closer to the Eldorado E-Z Rider, making it closer to an American bus. This model could be hopefully bringing more variants to left-hand drive operators, offering them the same choices as right-hand drive operators do with the 2016 version. However, further changes in August 2016 revealed that it would look closer to the original model, with larger route displays and European styling. As of September 1, 2016, the 2017 model would have projector LED headlights, a HVAC system and have a closer look to the "AeroCity" 290. In addition, the bus should look more standard rather than the futuristic design found in the 2016 CityMaster. Windows would also be larger and more square, making the bus feel more spacious than the original. After over a year of development, the second generation CityMaster was finally released to the public on June 3, 2017 (as a right-hand drive transit version). It has more realistic headlights. This bus comes as a new double decker model, being a hybrid design of a Thomas Built buses C2, An IC CE300, An Orion V and the double decker autobus model. The left hand drive transit and double decker model followed on June 4, 2017. These buses have a diesel engine that meet Euro 6 standards and a 5-speed transmission, capable of achieving 65 mph (105 km/h) for the top speed. It also features a chime that sounds (for the driver) when the parking brake is activated or released, along with engine startup. Unlike the first generation, the route display is now functional from the factory and drivers can choose between 5 pre-set signs by clicking the arrows under the sign changer, or edit the script to modify the displays. Other differences between the first and second generation include the latter only being available in a transit configuration. On August 7, 2019, a planned RHD version of the L model was announced by Georgetta Mancy. It has yet to be released. Did you know? * This vehicle was intended to be sold as the Time Technologies U290 (as a Autobus model) but released as the first transit model of the Autobús. * A Japanese variant, with the traditional full window-pane display was seen in the trailer for The Prequel of the Dud13 Movie. * Operators can start/stop the engine by pressing a toggle button on the Dashboard. A chime will sound when the engine is started and stopped (on the standard CityMaster) when you press the start/stop button in the driver's seat GUI, shifting the transmission into 1st and neutral respectively. If the operator enters the driver's seat with the engine running, the child check system is activated. If he/she holds the clutch pedal for a long time and suddenly pushes the launch button, the engine will automatically shut off without a chime. However, passengers will not hear the chime when the engine is started/stopped. On the CityMaster L, the engine startup chime can only be heard by the driver. * The "L" model does not have a shutdown chime. When you turn off the engine, you will hear the engine shut down.